


山洞

by YF_PX



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YF_PX/pseuds/YF_PX
Summary: 楔子这山有一个传说，只要在那山上意外死亡或是山下的小村庄的村民死了，灵魂都会去到山上的洞里，净化其毕生的罪业，然后去到极乐世界。所以山下的村民都说自己是这山的孩子。





	山洞

　　我不知道自己什么时候来到这里，我没有一点记忆仿佛我是突然出现的。这里黑黝黝的伸手不见五指，我身上只有一部手机，用手机微弱的光照了照周围，发现什么都照不清好像有层雾一样。我有点后悔自己为什么不在手机上安装一个手电筒功能，那样就清楚多了。

　　手机屏幕的光太弱了，只能微微照清我脚下的路，我按下心中的不安向前走着，试图寻找出去的路。大概走了大概半小时，一路只有我的脚步声却突然听到前面不远处有人说话的声音，我立马把手机屏幕按熄，屏住呼吸，靠在墙上，聆听着那些声音。

　　然而那些人已经发现我了，快步走到我跟前，我还来不及防护，高个男生就拍了我肩膀一下说：“装神弄鬼的，早就看见你了，你跑到哪里去了，我们找你好久了。”

　　明显他们认识我，但我却不认识他们，我默默的听他们说话，总结出几点：

　　1.我和他们是驴友，我们在网上认识10个人结伴约到这山来旅游，然后来到这洞里探险。

　　2.来这洞探险时计划外的，本来只是去露营而已，却意外发现这个洞，好奇心促使我们来到这洞来冒险。

　　3.来到这洞，我不知怎的突然一个人走开了，他们俩是来找我的。

　　4.我没有失忆，我清楚知道我是谁，但我却不认识他们。

　　5.他们迷路了。

　　我跟着他们回到营地，其他人见我回来了都喜出望外，有些女生眼睛都红了，忙问我去哪了，发生什么事了。

　　我自己也不清楚，只能无辜的说：“我也不知道，现在不是纠结这问题，而是我们要想办法出去。”

　　那个高个男生说：“对，没有错！我们赶快找出去的路吧。”

　　于是我就跟着他们寻找出去的路，一路上本来还有说有笑的，渐渐大家都开始不说话了。除了我们的脚步声，什么声音也没有，就只有黑暗，无穷无尽的黑暗。我们只能盲目的前进着，没有任何能引导，指引我们的，那怕是一束小小的光，也没有。

　　我们不知道时间过了多久，手机、手表的计时功能都出现故障。很多女生开始哭起来，男生也越来越暴躁。这里说呢么也没有，只有无尽的黑暗。我们之间的气氛越来越压抑，也越来越沉默，我觉得他们快要崩溃了，快要疯了！在空无一物，只有脚步声、只有喘气声和它们的回声，回荡在只有无边黑暗的洞里，无休止的找出路。

　　就好像世界只剩下自己一样，什么东西也没有，只能在这虚空中徘徊游荡

　　我忍不住打破这沉默说：“你们先原地休息一下吧，再走下去会受不了的，我去前面逛逛。”

　　当时去找我的那个高个男生猛的说：“你要去哪里，你不能单独行动，太危险了！”

　　我挑一下眉“我就去前面看看，很快就回来。”

　　另一个男生激动的说：“你要自己一个人走吗！！”

　　他说完其他人都面露凶光的盯着我，我只好无奈的闭嘴坐下来休息。顿时，气氛安静的吓人，仿佛一根针掉到地上也能听得见。

　　这时一个忧郁的男生突然说：“都不用走了！我们全部都走不出去了！我们会困死在这里！根本没有出口，这鬼地方。”女生听到这又“呜呜呜……”的哭出来。

　　此时，一个瘦小的男生火爆对着其中一个女生说：“哭什么哭！我们还没有死，整天哭哭啼啼的！烦不烦啊！”

　　身材高大的平头男生马上把那个女生护在身后面大声说：“凶什么凶！对着女生发飙，很有胆量啊？有本事就把出口找到，没有本事就不要在这里骂！”

　　那女生不甘示弱的说：“就是啊，在这里骂女生你有什么了不起的？”

　　瘦小男生不服输的说：“啊！你不也是没本事！你有本事就自己去找出口！”

　　局面开始不受控制，他们分成两批人进行对骂，不安、恐惧的情绪好想要爆发出来。眼看着对骂马上就要升级为群殴。

　　这样下去不行，高个男生站起来严肃的对他们说：“我们还不知道什么时候能出去，不要浪费多余的力气在打架这事上。”高个男生看了看我说：“我和你到前面看看吧，你们也是不要灰心，相信我们一定能出去的！”说完就一把把我拉起来。

　　我们拿着手电筒并排向前走着，四周一如既往的黑森森的，我回头看了看剩下的人，他们在手电筒的光下显得特别的诡异，我连忙回过头。高个男生疑惑的问我：“怎么了？”

　　“没事。”我自作淡定的说。

　　高个男生又说：“你有没有把握找到出路？”

　　我无辜的看着他说：“没有，这里太诡异了，什么东西也没有，就像除了我们再也没有生物了。”

　　 “嗯，对啊。太奇怪了，一路上我其实有作记号的，但是走了这么久也没有遇到我之前作的记号，证明我们没有绕圈子，就是走不出。”

　　我们一路讨论着这山洞，突然高个男生把手捂住我嘴，要我不要说话，我疑惑的看着他。“听，有风声。”

　　我静下心来仔细的听，果然！有微弱的风声，有风声证明我们离出口不远了！我兴奋的看着高个男生说：“真的有风声！我们可以出去了！”

 

　　我和高个男生快步向着风声的地方走去，果然不远前出现光了。我们再也压制不住自己的兴奋，跑向出口。清新的空气马上扑鼻而来，用手臂遮住眼睛，慢慢的适应着久违的阳光。

　　等我可以看清事物时，发现高个男生惊呆的定在哪里，我顺着他的视线看去，也惊住了！这、这、这竟然是断崖！我们就站在洞口前，离断崖只不过1米左右，再多走一步我们就死定了。高个男生低着头靠在洞口旁。我看不清他的样子，只能安慰他：“再找找吧，一定有别的出口。”他微微的点了点头。

　　我抬头看了看蓝蓝的天空。虽然我这么说，但是我一点都不想再进回山洞里。我走前一点环视了四周的环境。脚下的石头突然松动了掉落，我整个人习惯性的向前倾，眼睛因为惊慌而睁大。

　　眼看就要掉下断崖，转头看想向高个男生求救。我还没有发出声音，高个男生却突有感觉般迅速的抬起头看向我，一脸惊恐。

　　我只来得及看他一眼，就迅速往下掉。才刚发出一个“啊”的声音，脚上一紧。整个人停止坠落，却惯性地“啪”的一声整个脸甩到岩壁上，痛得我马上捂住脸，流下了两滴鳄鱼泪。

　　原来高个男生在最后关头，一把捉住我的脚，才稳住我。虽然我真的很想谢谢他，但是我的脸真的好痛……如果不是倒掉着，一定两条鼻血蹦一脸，真的痛得我想把身子卷起来。

　　高个男生叫我不要动，他把我拉上去。我揉揉了被撞得通红的鼻子，擦了擦眼睛。却突然发现在山洞斜下方还有一个山洞。

　　我兴奋地动了动身体说：“下面还有个山洞！在那里我们可以找到出去的路也不一定……”

　　我还没有说完，身体又向下掉了一点。吓得我立马闭上嘴，身体僵硬着。

　　高个男生愤怒的说：“别动！不然就掉下去！”

　　高个男生费了九牛二虎之力终于把我拉了上来。靠在洞口深深地喘了一口气了说：“你脸没事吧？你说在下面看见一个洞口？”

　　我拍拍胸口，伸直腰向下面瞄了一眼说：“小伤没事，没错就在这斜下方。我觉得我们应该尝试一下去下面那个洞看看有没有出口，这洞我们走那么久都没有走出去，应该转移一下地方。”

　　高个男生也把身体向前倾看了看下面的山洞，再看了看我思考了一下说：“嗯，我们去哪边山洞试试！现在先带其他人过来。”

　　我们迫不及待的按原路回去，告诉了他们这一天大的消息。很轻易的看到他们从绝望、害怕转变为充满希望的表情。我们一群人沿着记号来到断崖，虽然不是真正的出口，但是当再看见阳光和呼吸着清新的空气时，女生们都喜极而泣，男生们也眼含泪光。我跟其他人解析了一下情况，要到下面的山洞里，再找出路。

　　他们都点点头答应了，但是问题来了，我们要怎样下去山洞。他们七嘴八舌的讨论着。

　　我问他们有没有绳子和一些攀岩的工具，列如：岩钉、铁锁、快挂之类

　　他们顿时低下头没有声音了，就在我就要绝望时，那个忧郁的男生说道：“我只有绳子。”

　　我失望的想：也是，他们又不是来攀岩的，有绳子就不错了。

　　我们几个商量了一下，因为洞不是在正下方，必须要有一个人先下去那个洞了做好固定，后面女生们才容易下去。进过多方面的考虑，我们一致决定由高个男生先下去。

　　我们把绳的一头固定在洞口内一处突出来的岩石上，另一端绑在高个男生的腰上。其他人都在洞里面手拿着绳子，预防高个男生不慎坠落时拉一把。我小心的倾出身子，不让我的体重压着前面脆弱的岩石，一边指挥着高个男生让他安全下到下面的洞里。

　　我看着他小心翼翼的慢慢向下降，似乎一不小心就会堕入悬崖深渊。眼看他就要到达山洞时，突然整个人向下滑去，女生们发出尖锐的叫声，吓得我们马上拉住绳子，才稳住他。

　　最后他还是成功的进入山洞里，把绳子固定好。

　　其他人也小心翼翼地慢慢下去，他们脚下不时有岩石承受不住，崩裂掉到崖底。

　　我深吸一口气，也慢慢地沿着绳子下去。其他人也陆陆续续的到山洞里，我下到一半时，一颗小岩石掉到我头上，我抬头一看，心猛得跳了一下想：糟了，那块岩石终于承受不住我们这么多人的体重，裂开了！

　　我马上加快速度下去，却还是不够岩石裂开的速度快。我只觉得我的身体猛得向下坠落，上天好像觉得我这样还不够惨，绑着绳子的岩石一下就砸到我的额头上，我头一晕手也松开手上的绳子，身子自由的坠落。

　　就在那一刹那，我觉得我就这样掉到看不见底的深渊里。却不料手上一紧，我顶着头晕抬头一看，看见高个男生捉住我的手，其他人抱住高个男生的腰，个个都憋红了脸用尽力想把我拉上去。就看了这一眼我就晕过去了。

　　我悠悠的醒过来，发现我已经在洞里了，我举起手来摸摸我的头，没有流血只是肿起了一个包。一个女生发现我醒了，马上把其他人叫了过来，他们七嘴八舌的问我怎么样，我扶着头说：“没事，让我休息会就可以了。”

　　我们就在洞口休息了一下，就赶紧出发了，每个人都信心满满的。大家又开始有说有笑的，不再惧怕黑暗的山洞。我扶着头，沉默地跟在他们后面。走了一段路后，走在最前面的高个男生，突然大声说：“大家安静！”

　　大家顿时安静下来，就听到有人说话的声音。忧郁男生激动的说：“有人！我们有救了！”

　　女生们纷纷说“太好了”、“我要回家”、“我再也不来露营了”……

　　我们追寻着人说话的声音，争先巩后的向着有光的地方跑去。心中的激动难以明了，重新见到阳光是多么美妙的事情啊！我忍着还在晕的头，仰起头对着太阳微微笑了起来，贪婪的呼吸着外面新鲜带着草木气息的空气。能出来真好!

　　经过和搜救人员的了解，原来我们已经在这洞迷失了将近1个月，但是我们只觉得过了几个小时。我回过头看了看山洞，突然头晕的感觉更强烈了，无论如何都要再进去山洞里，哪里有什么东西在呼唤着我。

　　我不顾大家诧异的表情，叫喊我的声音，不顾一切地冲进洞里。手电筒已经给还给他们，我打着微弱的手机光照着。

　　很快我就到了那熟悉的断崖，我动作迅速地徒手爬上原来那个山洞，就在我准备进去山洞时，我身后出现高个男生惊悚的声音：“你，你，你傻了！我们好不容易出来了，你回去干嘛啊？”

　　那一刹那，我记起他们了，也记起为什么我会出现在洞里，原来那个传说是真的。

　　我转头对着他笑了笑：“你走吧，我不是你们的同伴了，外面的世界不属于我，我是属于这里的。”

　　我转过身慢慢的走进山洞，渐渐的融入到黑暗之中……

 

 

\--Sevenfour


End file.
